Wedding Bells
by YunaDax
Summary: Its the wedding day for Jonathon and Rachel - part 6 in the Rachel Friedman series


Title - Wedding Bells - part 6 in the Rachel Friedman Series Author - the getting much slower that she used to be at writtin Julesmonster Date - 17/3/00 (started bout 10pm going by the puter clock) 

Summery - Life's not all that glam for Rach as the wedding day arrives. = Part 6 in the Rachel Friedman Series 

Disclaimer - Rachel's mine... they didn't bother delving into her past so I claim her as mine, the rest of them, well some are mine and some are theirs. 

Authors Note - Okay well I'm finally getting around to writting another one in my ever going onwards rather slowly series. So here we are... part 6.. when I first had the incling for the first fic I never though it would go this far! Okays I've done a bit of research on Jewish wedding customs (with a name like Goldstein the bloke has GOTTA be jewish) so I'm gonna try and work that stuff in too. Hope you like it! 

Words that you probably dont know that come up in the fic. ketubbah - Jewish wedding contract. huppah - wedding canopy under which the actual ceremony takes place. 

Wedding Bells 

------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Much of the final preparations for the wedding were a blur to Rachel as the big day rushed towards them. On the exterior the couple were happy and comfortable together, but on the inside things were coming to a head. The arguments were getting more common, and mostly because Rachel was starting to dig her heals in where things concerned her, unwilling to be the doormat Jonathon had expected of her. Her parents were up from Sydney as well, helping out with the last minute arrangements for the big day. Felix fussed over his daughter, encouraging her, supporting her and reassuring her while Rebecca worked out the traditions that would be upheld at the wedding with Jonathon. The night before the wedding Rachel fell asleep with tears in her eyes, for after tomorrow her life would be forever changed. The night seemed to drag on forever, Rachel tossing and turning and gazing at the stars outside her window. Her mind refused to let her rest, thinking up new and more elaborate ways that Jonathon might take advantage of her during their honeymoon. The more she thought about it the more she knew she had no other option BUT to make love to him that night, he would expect it. Rachel rolled over in disgust and glanced at the clock illuminated by moonlight. 5:27am. *SHIT* she though, her mother would be here to wake her up in two hours. Sure enough, Rebecca Friedman knocked loudly on the door to her daughters flat at exactly 7:30, her face alive with joy and hope, ecstatic that her only girl was finally getting married and becoming the good wife that she should be. Rachel stumbled out of bed, and dragged her weary body down the corridor to let her mother in. Her mother bustled into the flat, carrying the gown, the hair things, the makeup, and everything she thought the bride-to-be would require to look perfect. "You're going to look lovely dear, now why don't you go and get us some coffee while I set this up in the bathroom, which direction is it? Down here.. right I've found it.. Don't be long! There's a wedding to go to!" Rebecca flounced, finding her way into the tiny bathroom and immediately turning it into a boutique/salon. Rachel had never seen her mother so excited before, she assumed it had something to do with the fact that she was FINALLY getting married, something her mother was always pestering her about whenever they spoke. Sighing Rachel grabbed the two instant coffees and trudged into the bathroom. Instead of going to the coffee, Rebecca's hands went straight to her daughters' hair, arranging it into little styles, trying to make something of the short mop on top of Rachel's head. "My my Rachel, did you have to cut it so short? If you had left it long I would have been able to do something very pleasing with this. Oh well, I'm sure I'll think of something." she said, still playing with her daughters hair as Rachel patiently sat and sipped her coffee. Several hours later Rachel's hair was finally arranged to her mothers' satisfaction, as had the makeup, the only thing left was the gown. Standing Rachel stripped, and waited for her mother to unzip the gorgeous dress. The gown was the only thing Rachel actually liked about the wedding. It was simple, yet elegant, and accented her body in just the right places. She had to hand it to her father, he really knew how to dress a woman properly. Almost as soon as she and her mother were dressed, there was another knock at the door. Felix let himself in, dressed in a handmade suit. " You look lovely my dears" he said, honour and love shining through his aging eyes. He escorted Rachel and her mother down to the awaiting limoscene, helping them in before climbing in himself. Upon arriving at the mansion, Rachel was escorted to where Jonathon was waiting for her. Together they signed the ketubbah, and Jonathon gazed into her eyes, smiling slightly before lowering the veil over her face. He knew he had one, this was another victory over her, it was all a game to him, something to play when he felt like it and to discard when he was tired of it. It all seemed so senseless to Rachel. After a moments silence he took her hand and led her to the awaiting wedding party where he handing his prize back to her parents. After organizing themselves they started down the isle, first Jonathon and his mother, then Rachel and both her parents. Rachel forced a smile onto her face as they neared the huppah, where she took her place by his side and waited for the ceremony to begin. Suddenly Rachel seemed to shift into autopilot, going through the traditional customs of sipping wine, reading the ketubbah and the ring being placed on her finger. She snapped back to reality when Jonathon broke his wine glass with his foot, crushing it as though it were some ant. Rachel had forgotten the symbolic meaning of the act but was terrified by the sadistic look of pleasure on Jonathon's face as the glass crunched and broke under his foot. She felt he was out to break her, to make her bend to his will, to make her heed his every wish. Rachel shuddered slightly, but was relieved as Jonathon took her arm again and led her down the isle. A smile again showed itself on her face, for she was, in a small way, enjoying herself. This was one of her childhood dreams, to marry a rich handsome man with a beautiful wedding ceremony and her parents proud of her. Rachel found that if she didn't think about the future, she could enjoy the present, and that was what she intended to do. The reception passed in a blur of dancing, drinking and celebrating with friends and family, and suddenly it was time to leave. The limo pulled up outside the mansion, the white paint almost reflecting the brilliance of Rachel's gown, and Jonathon made the announcement. They were off for their honeymoon and that they hopefully wouldn't been seen for a few weeks. Kissing her on impulse, much to the delight of the guests, Jonathon led his new bride towards the awaiting car, intent on making his honeymoon everything that a honeymoon should be. Rachel however had other plans. 

Finis! Comming soon to an icey shower near you...part 7 in the series.. the HONEYMOON!! OOOO I hear you say....It'll come out as soon as I get around to parking my bum in the ficwritting chair and doing it! 


End file.
